Feral
by Spencebox
Summary: Episode 1.03-How that dinner should have gone. Matthew wasn't a vampire who gave into what he wanted- what he craved, but he'd never met someone like Diana Bishop.


Matthew Clairmont was a vampire of restraint.

It had been ages since he'd felt so _unrestrained._

So _feral._

But he wasn't to blame here, No… it was her fault that he was like this. That damned temptress Diana Bishop had placed a curse of him- it must be curse, there was no other way that he would have such a lack of control around her. He'd been around hundreds, billions of humans, and had walked this earth for as long as he could remember. But none of that mattered anymore, he just wanted _her. _

But it would be foolish of Matthew to think that he too did not crave the Book of Life, to lie and say that the history of Vampire- the key to their survival- did not interest him. But to say that that was the only reason that he had sought Diana, followed her around every corner, taken her coat that had been drenched in her scent, was for the Book of Life, was quiet untrue.

It had taken every ounce of restrain to not tear the head off of Peter Knox for daring to confront Diana when he knew she'd be alone. Peter Knox was a foul plague that leeched and took whatever he pleased- as if he had the right to all he sought out. He believed himself to be a King, Diana a mere peasant, and Matthew a roach under his polished boot.

The unearthly growl that had echoed the room, directed sorely at Peter Knox had been enough to send the man away- a stony glare thrown at them both. Matthew made sure to shut the door, flipping the lock. They would not be disturbed again.

"Red Deer." He swirled the crimson liquid before taking another short sip. "A young Highland stag from the taste of it." She gave him a smile and he was growing to love that look of wonder she held in her eyes. Would she look at him like that always? Or just now?

"How could you possibly know that?" Her eyes sparkled when she was curious, like diamonds in a shallow lake. "Our senses our heightened."

A mock laugh from her creamy lips, "So some of the stories are true." To which he nodded. "Can you fly?" If it made her happy, he would try for all eternity.

"No, but we can run very fast which makes humans think we can fly." He paused to take another sip of sweet wine while her eyes took in every one of his movements, "And we're efficient too. Our bodies don't use too much energy so we have an awful lot to draw up when we need to."

He watched with calculated eyes as she smiled at his words, in taking every piece of information he had to give, as if he was an open book and she the eager student. Always so eager to learn, Miss Diana Bishop.

"You don't breathe much." Oh but he does, whenever the wind happens to blow through her hair he makes sure to breath in till his lungs are full of simply Diana, and ache to have to let it go. He loved to breathe her scent in whenever she walked by, or simply stood by his side.

"Well our hearts don't beat very much." It only ever beats when she is near. "I thought you knew about vampires. It's why you invited me to dinner." He was wrong- he hoped he was at least.

"I probably know a little less than most humans do." Diana knew so much, and he wanted to give her everything she did not already posses.

"Most legends about us were dreamed up by humans." He loved when she laughed. "Black hats and bats and brooms." He simply nodded, standing and walking to the fireplace, watching her watching him.

"Somewhere in all those stories there's a speck of truth." Another sip of sweet wine. "Something that frightened humans and helped them deny we were real." He was no better than humans, to deny his attraction to Diana Bishop was utterly human of him. To say that kneeling between her thighs would not be to the ultimate feast would be false.

"What do you taste?" She sipped her wine and he watched her think with a furrowed brow, "Flowers and spice. You?"

He could taste everything, "Oh, there's violets in there- purple sugared ones. Elizabeth Tudor adored them, ruined her teeth." He rolled the liquid around in his mouth for show, "Also blackberries from Hedgerows. Cigar smoke, redcurrants in brandy. I could go on."

"What would I taste like?"

It was hard not to crush the glass in his grip, to hope that the pain from glass shards would stop the unruly thoughts that would answer her question from entering his head. Oh, she would be finer than a millennium aged wine, her blood would be akin to the forbidden apple, and he would never dare take a bite.

"Don't ever say that to me." It was a cruel task to speak those words, to not let a growl leave his throat at her ignorant question.

"I only ask to understand." She stood from her seat, and he was a statue, watching as she stood in front of him, those blue eyes watching him.

"It would take but a moment." He struck, turning her head to him, looking at the supple pale neck on display. "You wouldn't be able to stop me if I struck and I wouldn't be able to stop myself." And it was true; he wouldn't be able to stop once he'd started, not until every last drop was sliding down his throat with her blood coating his chin.

And instead of telling him the truth- that he was right, she instead spoke a different truth, which he wished he believed, "I'm safe with you." He would die for Diana Bishop. Life would mean nothing if she were not here to share it with him.

She was so close, and she let her smell corrupt him, "Willow sap. Chamomile honey…." To let the breath out was torture, but the intake was pure pleasure, "Frankincense, Lady's mantle… Ancient things I thought I'd forgotten."

What spell had she placed on him, to make him feel this way? Except… "It's not only your scent. I can hear your witch's blood moving in your veins. When I touch your skin and it rushes to the surface."

He kept a hard face as she turned her body to face him; hands fluttering as they rested on his pectorals, lightly touching his blue button up with unease. He could smell her anxiety, the nervousness, but the lust and seduction emitting from her was stronger. He knew what was coming, but was powerless to stop.

Her lips were so soft, and to feel them against his own was better than the gift of life itself, oh the things he would give to taste her lips again. It was a serious tragedy when she pulled back, his own eyes watching her, nostrils flaring as she waited.

He wanted her to run, to allow him to give chase and catch her like he would a deer, to hold her close to his body and to give into him- to let him take as he pleased. But he was a vampire of restraint, and Diana's lips were one of the hardest things he had to walk away from.

"Thank you for dinner." It was extremely difficult to pick up his coat and walk away, to hear her call his name over and over, grateful that the door was so close. The lock had just turned, and he'd pulled the door open when it slammed shut again, not giving in to his tugging.

He growled her name, "_Diana." _He turned to her and watched as she glared at him with a hard look, "Stop this."

She shook her head and he clenched his jaw as she made her way to him, pressing his back against magically locked door. He was her prey.

"You stop." She sounded a petulant child, and looked the part, but refused to give up.

It was simple for him to lean down and meet her gaze, "You have no idea what you want." He was certain of what he wanted- no, _craved_\- but he refused to kneel before Diana Bishop.

Her words were a whisper, "I just want you." And they were enough to have Matthew switching their roles, gripping her shoulders and pushing against the wooden frame, eyes moving from her wide blue eyes to heaving chest with her pumping heart, to the lips he needed to taste again.

But she needed to know just how serious this was for Matthew, and allowed him to tilt her chin up to meet his gaze, "You must understand Diana, you don't know what you're asking for."

But she was insistent, "No, you don't understand." Her hands fluttered to his pectorals, "I know exactly what I'm asking for." But she didn't. There was no way she knew what would happen if they did anything tonight.

His lips were so close to hers, he could almost taste her. It was so easy for him to press himself against her, using his tall frame to cage her against the wooden door. "A vampire is no easy creature to love."

Her blue eyes twinkled, "But I already do." And it was enough for him to surge forward and claim her lips as his own, reaching down to grasp her cloth-covered thighs and rest them on his slim hips. He pressed his clothed erection against her core, knowing she was dripping wet for him. The smell of her soaked cunt was enough to have him letting out a hungry growl.

"You're mine Diana." She moaned as he kissed away from her mouth and to the neck that held the sweetest smelling blood. "I've never wanted anybody as much as I want you."

He sucked on the thin flesh, nibbling with his teeth- he would never bite her without consent first, but that would be for another time. No, this was to mark her as his, his scent seeping into her skin as to show every creature just who she belonged to, and his mark would be a brand on her skin- she was his.

"Matthew please, I'm yours." You could call him a liar from this point on; as he let her thighs fall against the door and dropped to his knees for Diana, gazing up at the ethereal beauty that had encapsulated his soul. An apology would come later for tearing off her dress but he was desperate to see her. The black panties that covered her core met the same fate, and he wasted no time in lifting one of her legs to rest of his shoulder, diving into her warm cunt.

But the taste- oh the taste! It was sweet, sweet like strawberries picked fresh from a field that would harbor such juices that one would crave to have one bite. It was the finest wine- her sweet, sweet cunt- and he would not rest until every drop had been drunk. Her head slammed back against the door, crying out as his lips sucked harshly on her clit, thighs shaking as he refused to let up.

The pounding of her blood was a beating drum in his ear, a beat that he could dance too. He smiled around her swollen little nub, nipping and licking, trying to bring for that pesky release he knew she craved.

And release she did; cries echoing through the room as books littered on the floor levitated in the air- slamming back down a moment later- Matthew's hands gripping her flesh even tighter, refusing to let go. Twitches rang through her body, and he loved every one. He gazed up at Diana, watching her try to catch her breath, and Diana peeked down at him, watching with glassy eyes as he licks his lips clean.

It's a flurry of movement as he takes them to her bedroom, laying Diana on the soft covers. Her eyelids flutter as she tries to stay awake, reaching a hand out for Matthew. And take it he does, crawling into bed with his witch, face stuffed in her neck as her breathing started to even out.

"I love you Matthew…" He watches as she cuddles into his vampiric body, seeking a warmth he could never give. But to go back now, to leave Diana, would be madness. Even thought they hadn't formally done the deed- he could assure you they would- there was no going back now.

He was Diana's, and she was his.


End file.
